Question: $\left(4x - 8\right)\left(6x - 6\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 4x \cdot \left(6x - 6\right) - 8 \cdot \left(6x - 6\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot -6 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= 24x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot -6 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= 24x^2 + \left( -24x - 48x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= 24x^2 - 72x + \left( -8 \cdot -6 \right)$ $= 24x^2 - 72x + 48$